eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vorlage:ZonenInformationen
}}}}}} }}} |TRADESKILL= |link=NPCs|generic= |ts=y}}}} |WORKSHOP=|#default= |link=Quests|generic= }}}} |link=NPCs|generic= }}}} |link=Monsters|generic= }}}} |link=Named Monsters|generic= }}}} |link=Dropped Items|generic= }}}} |link=Instances|generic= }}}} |link=POIs|generic= }}}} |link=Discovery Locations|generic= }}}}}} }}| colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" Levels }}} |- }| colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; padding-bottom:.5em; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" }} }| }}} |- | |- | width="30%"|'Eingeführt mit' | }}} |- | Zone Type | }| }}} |- valign="top" | Location | }| }|location needed! }} |- valign="top" | }|'Angrenzend an'|}} | }| }|}} |- valign="top" | }|'Instanzen'|}} | }| }|}} |- valign="top" | }|'Named'|}} | }| }|}} |- valign="top" | }|'Questreihen'|}} | }| }| _Questreihe|[[ Questreihe]]|}}}} |- | colspan="2" style="font-size:90%; text-align:center; padding-bottom:.5em; border-bottom:1px solid #999;" | |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | }}} |TRADESKILL= }} |WORKSHOP= |#default= }} }}linkbar '' '' · }| }| }}| iname= }| idesc= }| }| }}| type=zone| uid= }| timeline= }| }| }}| width=100%| brasse= } }} |} | }} }}} |TRADESKILL= This is a Tradeskill Instance or area. Inside you will find a Broker, a fuel merchant, a Work Orders Foreman, a Rush Orders Foreman, a Work Orders Desk and crafting stations for all Artisans. Near the entrance you should also find a Crafting Trainer who sells all the essential tomes for levels 1 through 80 as well as the advanced volumes for levels 1 through 10. |#default= }||}} }} This template builds a standard Zone Box for the right side of any Zone page. It is a relpacement for the ZoneInformation template. Modifications *13 May 2009 - revamping to a right side panel *14 Apr 2008 - start of revamp (ZoneInformation template) *11 Nov 2007 - suppressed eq2map tracer for tradeskill zones *19 Aug 2007 - added uid and altname, plus support for Template:OtherResourcesBox *9 July 2007 - added boilerplate for all Tradeskill zones and areas. Parameters ;introduced:Name of the expansion, adventure pack, or LU#. blank will default to Shattered Lands. See also: Category:Updates and it's sub-categories ;azones:Adjacent zones. comma-seperated list, include linking! See also: Category:Zonen ;levelrange:recommended level range for adventuring in this zone ;instance: Instancing of the zone: Tradeskill, Public, Solo, Group or Raid. Default is Public ;zdiff:Difficulty Modifier (Raid zones only). If blank or undefined, x2 is used. ;uid:the zone id for EQ2map, used for Template:OtherResourcesBox links ;brasse: the map id from TheBrasse.com, used for Template:OtherResourcesBox links ;altname:alternate name of zone, used for Template:OtherResourcesBox linking. Use ONLY if the pagename does not exactly match the zone name, such as a zone that has a suffix of (Zone). ;timelines:A list of links to timelines that are involved in this zone. If blank, 'PAGENAME Timeline' will be tested and, if it exists, a link to it will be displayed. ;adungeons:A list of links to shared dungeons that are accessed from this zone. If blank, the line will be omitted. ;ainstances:A list of major instances that are accessed from this zone. If blank, the line will be omitted. Please keep the list to 4 or less. ;image:A representative screenshot of the zone. A scaled version of the image will be displayed at the top of the zone box (if provided). ;caption:An optional caption for the image. ;harvestnodetier:The tier of harvesting nodes that are found in this zone. More than one tier can be listed. Sample Call Substitution To insert a blank, pre-formed template call in your page: #Insert ONE of the 2 following lines into your page #* #* #Press Save page #Press the edit tab at the top of the page (do NOT use your browser's back button!) #Fill out as much of the info as you can #Press Save page! See also: Template:Preloads/ZoneInformation Category:Zonen }}}| }|Zerschmetterte Lande}} Zonen Category:Zone pages that need EQ2MAP uid